Z-14(Awful Future)
This is an alternate timeline of Z-14,it appeared in 1000 thousand years later. This timeline was prevented from happening after the events of 1000 thousand years later. This timeline is similar to the present timeline,but ended in horrible tragedies,the death of many important Irkens and others,the destruction of multiple nearby universes,and the spread of the Irken Empire across the galaxy. Along with the creation of a stricter,colder,heartless version of Irken society. On Irk ,the year is 201500000000. This is due to the fact that the empire never reset the calendar for unknown reasons. On Earth ,the year is 2,056,000,000,000,000 A.D. Future The Irken Race seemed to have become more dependent on machines and cybernetic implants. Almost every single Irken alive has some sort of implant besides their PAK in this time. There is also a huge increase in defectives and birth defects in Irken smeets. This caused Irken society to become stricter and less tolerant of defectives. Most defectives are killed at birth automatically,and mutants are sent to Irk's sun in fake space tours. Irkens antennae are getting shorter and shorter each generation,due to genetic engineering to decrease individuality. It is theorized that one day,Irkens will be bio engineered to be exact replicas of each other with no gender. Similar to clones. State of Present Characters *Skabb-Head of the Future Furniture Police(Not an official irken military group),insane *Entra-Unknown *Vex- Missing *Jib - Commited Suicide (3015) *Lurk - Comitted suicide (2021,Irken Time) *Zim-Most likely dead(????) *Dib-Dead(????) *Present Humans-Extinct,descendants escaped to the stars. *Mario-Dead(6156) *Vok -Dead(3065) *Menami -Dead(3156) *Zik -Blown up(3156) *Zeerk-Timeline Jumped,unknown(2024) *Sevn -Executed(2024) *Terrz -Died of age(201300000000) *Plauge Runner Crew(Mostly Missing) *Darrz-Timeline Jumped,Unknown (2024) *Traxx-Executed (13609) *Shnoolok-Suicide(2021) *Averii-Unknown *Zav-Charged with treason,jailed forever. (2036) *Irken Elite Scythe-Deactivated (2036) *Irken Elite Sev-Executed (2041) *Commander Enn-Deactivated (2047) *Commander Mie-Deactivated (2036) *Commander Tom-Executed (2019) *Vlud-Killed (????) *SICC-Painfully executed (2124) *Nightmare Clod-Executed (2325) *Knox-Killed in battle (2322) *Commander Thresh-Framed for treason,jailed (2035) *Vax-Arrested and jailed in a secret facility for life (2022) *Isosceles-Unknown *Dusq-Destroyed (2017) *Commander Rees-Killed in battle (2018) *Commander Yarn-MIA (????) *Delta-Executed (????) *Zathar the Irken experiment-Blown up (2019) *Nightmare Lurk-Murdered by Isosceles (2324) *Nightmare SICC-Missing *Nightmare Darrz-Missing *Nightmare Sevn-Missing *Nightmare Knox-Missing *Invader Zyl-Alive *Tilex-Executed (2027) *Hakk-Murdered (????) *BLU-Blown up (????) *Haz-Blown up (????) *LIR-Captured and dissassembled by Irken scientists,dead *Sizz Lorr-Died from food posioning (2026) *Frylord Dunkz-Died from food posioning (2026) *Frylord Jinkz-Alive and rich *Tallest Purple-Assassinated (????) *Tallest Red-Executed after going insane(????) *Tak-Executed (2026) *Nightmare FLIR-Destroyed (????) *NT-001-Executed(2019) *King Nark -Revived for 30 seconds,then crushed to death (2323) *Nightmare Jib-Murdered (2018) *FLIR-Self Destructed(????) *Invader Clod-Murdered(????) *Irken Elite Tark-Executed (????) *Prisoner-317-Executed (4412) *Invader Maz-Disected by Irken Scientists (2035) *Vortians-Extinct *Ravuu -Transformed into a virus (2029) *Invader DlareDlare - Had a fallout with his body, wandering around (???) *Jambaworg - Moved to Andromeda (2099) *Boolurg-Active *Mali-Suicide (2027) *Herm-Alive and well *Hatbot -Blown up (????) *Draxx-Missing *Xisenin-Moved to the Shadow Realm (5656) *CARL-Unknown Trivia *After the events of 1000 thousand years later,this timeline is now considered an alternate universe after the main timeline was split in two,due to a time travel incident involving Lurk,Mario,Hatbot,Darrz,Draxx,and a couple of irkens from this alternate timeline. *This timeline can only be accessed by alternate dimension traveling,however it's location in the Multiverse is unknown. Locations *Irk-Converted into a mechanical planet *Foodcourtia-Destroyed (2018) *Planet Blaarg-Destroyed in supernova(678899) *Planet Vertec-Destroyed in planetary collision (2334) *Conventia-Destroyed in planetary collision (2334) *Planet Blizzard-Destroyed in supernova (6565767) *Planet Blorch-Destroyed in atomic warfare (566787) *LSD-Decaying due to LIR's absence,now a wasteland full of junk. *Nightmare Dimension-Mostly destroyed by war *Planet Dot Dot Dot-Destroyed by supernova (???) *Planet Arken-Destroyed by Dusq (????) *Planet Robloxia-Destroyed by Isosceles (????) *Planet Kyrosos 4-Converted into a parking structure planet *Fungos-Transformed into a gigantic mall planet *Vort-Destroyed in Supernova (????) *Hagabagajibnab - Demolished to make way for a hyperspace express way (3000) Category:Unfinished Category:Time Lines Category:Time travel